


I'll Stand By You Forever

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Week [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: He paused in the hallway when he heard a noise from Christopher’s room. Normally, if Christopher woke up in the middle of the night, Eddie heard it first. They were both relatively light sleepers, what with being firefighters having to be ready at a moment’s notice. But Eddie had been in the army and was a dad. The wind could blow the door wrong and Eddie would wake up.So, Eddie was always up if he thought he heard something from Christopher’s room. But Buck was right outside of Christopher’s room and there wasn’t any sound coming from their bedroom.---Day 5: “It’s okay, you can cry.” + comfort
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818655
Comments: 18
Kudos: 292





	I'll Stand By You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of 9-1-1 Week! This one might be my favorite. Enjoy!

Buck scrubbed a hand down his face as he exited the kitchen. Normally, when he woke up in the middle of the night with that random need for water, he had a glass nearby. But he had been so tired after work that he had flopped down onto the bed as soon as possible. 

He made his way back down the hallway of the house. He had moved in with Eddie after about six months of dating. It had made sense since Buck hardly even went to his apartment once he and Eddie started dating, since Eddie’s house was closer to the station and there was Christopher to think about. Buck had actually been considering finding a subletter when Eddie brought up the conversation of moving in, which Buck had responded with an exuberant ‘hell yes’. Albert was actually currently subletting his place and talking about actually signing a lease for it when it was time in a few months. 

He liked living in Eddie’s house, which was technically his house now. That thought made him smile. It was their home and he loved it because he got to go home to his two favorite people. It made all those lonely nights seem worth it, to know that this had been on the other end.

He paused in the hallway when he heard a noise from Christopher’s room. Normally, if Christopher woke up in the middle of the night, Eddie heard it first. They were both relatively light sleepers, what with being firefighters having to be ready at a moment’s notice. But Eddie had been in the army and was a dad. The wind could blow the door wrong and Eddie would wake up. 

So, Eddie was always up if he thought he heard something from Christopher’s room. But Buck was right outside of Christopher’s room and there wasn’t any sound coming from their bedroom. 

Buck poked his head in. At first, he didn’t notice anything wrong. Christopher looked like he was still asleep, the blanket pulled up so that only his hair was sticking out. But then Buck heard a sniffle. 

“Christopher?” There was another sniffle and Buck stepped into the room. As he got closer to the bed, Christopher sat up. Even in the moonlight, Buck could see something was wrong.

“Buck?”

“Yeah, I’m here buddy.” Christopher sniffled as Buck sat down next to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare.” Buck just nodded. “It...it was really scary.” He could hear the wobble in Christopher’s voice, but it seemed like he was trying to hold back from crying. Buck wanted to be there for Christopher, but he also wanted to help him before Eddie woke up. He knew the kind of guilt Eddie would cycle through if he saw Christopher trying to hide how he was feeling. 

“Nightmares can be really scary,” Buck said, brushing his hand through Christopher’s hair. “I have them sometimes and they always make me really scared and sad afterwards. But, it’s also okay to get upset after a nightmare, especially one that really scared you.”

“Really?” Christopher looked up at Buck and he could see the shine of tears forming. 

“Really,” Buck said. Christopher’s lip wobbled a little and Buck pulled the boy closer to him. “It’s okay, you can cry.” That seemed to do it and the damn broke. Buck just hugged Christopher tightly, feeling his tiny body shake with tears. “It’s okay buddy, I got you. Just let it out.” Christopher pressed his face into Buck’s shirt, tears bleeding into the fabric. And Buck just held onto him, whispering comforting words, one hand on his back and the other brushing through his hair. 

After some time, Christopher pulled away, very slightly, and glanced up at Buck. Buck offered him a smile, swiping some tears off his face. 

“I love you Buck.”

“I love you too, Superman.” He kissed the top of Christopher’s head. “Think you’re ready to go back to sleep?” Christopher nodded and Buck helped him so that he was lying down again. “Your dad and I are just down the hall if you need anything, okay?” Christopher nodded, his eyes starting to drift shut. Buck stayed where he was, carding his hand through Christopher’s hair until he was sure the boy was asleep. Then, when he was sure Christopher was fast asleep, he stood up.

He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Eddie standing at the doorway. Eddie nodded to the hallway and Buck stepped out of the room, closing the door partially. 

“How long have you been there?”

“The whole time.” Buck nodded, not sure what to say. But then Eddie tugged him closer. “I’m so lucky that I get to be with someone who loves my son almost as much as he loves me.”

“I think one could argue that I might love him more.” Eddie rolled his eyes before kissing Buck, Buck smiling as he did. He took Buck’s hand and tugged him back towards the bedroom. Buck figured that was the end of it, that Eddie wasn’t going to bring up anything he heard. 

But then, they were lying in bed, facing each other as they often did before they fell asleep, when Eddie spoke up. 

“I don’t tell him that enough,” Eddie said quietly and Buck just watched him. “That it’s okay to cry.” Buck just nodded and Eddie pulled him closer, letting their foreheads press together. “We’re both so lucky to have you.” Buck smiled and pressed a long kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“I love you,” Buck murmured against his lips. “And what I said to him, that goes for you too.”

“I know,” Eddie said, letting his gaze drift to Buck’s eyes. “And that’s why I love you too.” Buck smiled and pressed one more kiss to Eddie’s lips before letting his eyes drift shut, a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
